


С тебя пиво

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Думаешь меня напоить? — насмешливо фыркает Хэнк, не имея ничего за этой шуткой.— Да, — соглашается Дик, — и воспользоваться данным состоянием в своих корыстных целях.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Kudos: 13





	С тебя пиво

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com

Есть качества, которые Хэнк ценит больше, чем прочие, особенно в тех, с кем ему приходится работать. Простой набор, состоящий из преданности делу, профессионализма, умения отстраняться или, напротив, полностью погружаться в расследуемое дело — вот, в общем-то, и всё, что может заставить Хэнка Андерсона чувствовать к кому-то приязнь.

И, по его скромному мнению, андроиды не обладают и половиной из перечисленного. Так Хэнк привык думать, и за долгое время не было ни единого раза, чтобы выводы и интуиция подвели его. Впрочем, Коннор, которого отдали в качестве напарника для дополнительного тестирования Риду, доказал, что отличается от остальных андроидов. 

Для машины он необыкновенно эмоционален, эмпатичен и до ужаса увлечён не результатами расследования, как полагается любому нормальному андроиду, а тем, что чувствуют окружающие. Так что да, можно сказать, именно из-за Коннора Хэнк был почти дружелюбен с Ричардом, которого ему подсунули на замену RK800 для тестирования данной модели в полевых условиях.

Настолько дружелюбен, что даже не наставил на напарника пистолет, хотя, наверное, стоило бы.

Безэмоциональный рыбий взгляд, в котором нет никаких чувств — только нули да единицы, с легкостью выводил из себя Хэнка. Так уж повелось, что бездушные машины не вызывали в нём никакого отклика. Не после Коула.

— Лейтенант? — мягкий голос Ричарда идентичен с теми же интонациями Коннора, но спутать их невозможно, как двух похожих актёров, например. Впрочем, Хэнку больше нравится сравнение с духовкой и микроволновкой — да, они могут дублировать функции, но при этом совершенно не являются одним и тем же.

— Чего тебе, Дик? — хмыкает Хэнк, чуть щурясь, когда глядит в безэмоциональные голубые глаза. — Забыл свой код? Так я не могу подсказать, тут уж извини.

— Смешная шутка, — соглашается спокойно Дик, и Хэнк качает головой. Всё лучше, чем искусственный смех бездушной машины, который должен изображать веселье. 

Ну нет у Дика такой функции, так к чему все эти попытки и усердие? И всё-таки машина отчаянно старается выглядеть как человек, хотя, судя по его личным наблюдениям, исключительно со своим напарником.

— Рад, что ты оценил, — фыркает Хэнк, чуть качая головой. Они прошли через очень и очень многое прежде, чем Хэнк переменил своё мнение об андроидах. 

И об этом конкретном, который сломался на маленькой девочке-девианте, что убила своих пластиковых «родителей», чтобы выжить.

У Дика в программе стоит оценка целесообразности каждого действия, и, конечно, самым правильным было бы пустить пулю в её плату памяти, разрушая нейронные связи и делая девианта неопасным для общества — это то, что Хэнк узнал едва ли не самым первым за время их тесного взаимодействия.

И когда пластиковые руки дрогнули, а напряжённые плечи опустились вместе с оружием, Хэнку вдруг стало очевидно: причина этой отстранённости Дика вовсе не в том, что он ничего не чувствует. Ещё как чувствует, просто не может показать. Нет у него такой функции — выразить тепло, признательность, переживание. 

Он бы и рад, но в нём попросту это не заложено.

Единственный момент, который изменил всё.

«Тише, тише», — бормотал тогда Хэнк, интуитивно прижимая к груди андроида, словно маленького ребёнка, что не может заплакать, только смотрит своими огромными серо-голубыми глазами, не моргая, и дрожит всем телом.

— Я могу прийти к вам сегодня, лейтенант? — возвращает его в реальность до монотонности спокойный и вежливый вопрос Ричарда.

Сбросить наваждение нелегко, но Хэнк поднаторел и берёт себя в руки достаточно споро. 

— С тебя пиво, — соглашается он невозмутимо, получая согласный кивок. 

В этом тоже принципиальное отличие Дика и Коннора — прошлый напарник очень следил за его питанием, весом и здоровьем в принципе, полагая, будто постоянная сдача нормативов недостаточно убеждает в том, что Хэнк Андерсон в хорошей форме и годится быть полицейским.

Дик же никогда не привлекает внимание Хэнка к тому, что его еда слишком жирная или калорийная. Хотя то, что андроид постоянно таскает ему свои кулинарные попытки на пробу, Хэнка забавляет. Аппетитная и здоровая пища, приготовленная тем, кто даже вкусовых рецепторов не имеет — каково, а? 

— Принято, — рапортует Ричард, и Хэнк чуть усмехается в ответ, — вечером в десять я буду у вас. Пожалуйста, дождитесь меня для совместной трапезы.

— Всегда думал, что андроиды не едят. 

Насмешка остаётся без ответа — Дик только растягивает губы в совершенно вымученной, неестественной, но безумно старательной улыбке.

«Интересно, сколько часов он провёл перед зеркалом?» — размышляет Хэнк, глядя на эту самую улыбку. Она определённо удалась напарнику лучше, чем предыдущая, а значит, тот очень постарался в своих тренировках, чтобы соответствовать ожиданиям, как она должна выглядеть.

Даже сейчас его напарник отвечает всем поставленным к людям в целом требованиям — остаётся профессионалом до идеальности, не перестаёт быть вовлечённым в работу, понимает и разделяет преданность Хэнка своей службе — единственному, что у него осталось после...

Эту мысль он обрывает усилием воли, прикрывая глаза. Не имеет значения. Нужно забыться, а в алкоголе или в работе — уже не важно. Впрочем, человеческой жадности достаточно для того, чтобы взять и то, и другое.

Составления описей, отчётов и прочей бумажной волокиты ему хватит настолько, чтобы месяц не вылезать с рабочего места, и это несмотря на то, что Хэнк умел заполнять отчётные формы и быстро и хорошо. 

Так всегда на госслужбе — стоит тебе отвернуться, и вот уже вместо одной бумажки надо сдавать три, и чаще всего в них даже заглядывать никто не будет до ближайшей проверки.

Привычный ритм даётся ему хорошо, без проблем заполняет большую часть времени, но из завалов приходится выбираться только тогда, когда к рабочему компьютеру удалённо подключается Ричард, транслирующий на крохотный проигрыватель в нижнем углу чётким шрифтом Андроид Санс в бегущей строке: «Лейтенант, ваш рабочий день давно окончен. Если вы уйдёте сейчас, то будете дома как раз к условленному времени».

Такой совершенно наглый и беспринципный вид заботы даже умиляет, и Хэнк набирает свой любимый ответ на подобные заявления прежде, чем выключить компьютер и направиться домой.

«Пшёл нх» — коротко, броско и весьма обидно для любого, кто попытался бы изобразить подобную заботу о нём. Но не для Дика, который стоит без движения у запертой двери, явно ожидая возвращения напарника. Из пакета в пластиковых руках проглядывают бутылки и какие-то коробки, и это обстоятельство — не то, что ему купили пива, а то, что по возвращении домой его ждёт кто-то кроме Сумо — заставляет Хэнка улыбнуться. На сердце предательски теплеет, и он треплет по волосам ожидающего его Ричарда.

— Пробка была долгой, — вместо него самого отзывается Ричард, и Хэнк закатывает глаза.

— Если ты следишь за чьим-то маршрутом, то хотя бы не рассказывай об этом, дурень, — фыркает он, неодобрительно качая головой, открывая дом под радостное лаяние Сумо. 

— Но правила приличия... — начинает Ричард, и в его интонациях звучит незаконченность, но не растерянность, которую тот старается изобразить.

— ...запрещают сталкерить людей, — заканчивает Хэнк прежде, чем радостный пёс наваливается на него с явным желанием повалить своего хозяина и обслюнявить его полностью.

— Я учту, — твёрдые интонации не оставляют даже малейшего повода для сомнений — на досуге Ричард узнает всё по этому вопросу и больше такой промашки не допустит.

«Обучаемый», — почти с нежностью проносится в голове, и Хэнк чуть морщится от того, как теплеет в груди. Не по-отечески, иначе. Словно он отыскал хороший материал, и осталось слепить из него того, кто будет хорош для совместного быта.

— Сумо! Ко мне! — доносится голос Дика из кухни, и Хэнку остаётся только с изумлением наблюдать, как его пёс соскакивает и мчится к тому, кто наверняка принёс какую-то вкусняшку. 

«Когда это произошло?» — вот вопрос, который и впрямь стоит себе задать. Как и когда случилось так, что любимый пёс стал настолько покладист и доверчив к постоянно появляющемуся в его доме Дику? И как вышло, что он и сам стал почти ручным?

В руке оказывается запотевший стакан с пивом, и Хэнк чуть поднимает брови, проходя в комнату. 

— Думаешь меня напоить? — насмешливо фыркает он, не имея ничего за этой шуткой.

— Да, — соглашается Дик, — и воспользоваться данным состоянием в своих корыстных целях.

От такого ответа Хэнк едва не роняет стакан, пытаясь понять, была ли эта фраза, произнесённая безукоризненно ровным тоном, тоже шуткой или и впрямь обозначенным планом андроида на дальнейший вечер.

— И как же? — заинтересованно поднимает он брови, делая первый глоток и задумчиво глядя в безмятежное лицо. — И почему я должен быть пьян? Ты боишься, что не справишься с трезвым лейтенантом Андерсоном?

На лице Ричарда впервые промелькивают тени чувств, и Хэнк глядит на это заворожённо. Столько усилий было потрачено Диком для того, чтобы научиться показывать свои переживания, и сейчас как же они должны быть сильны, если тот даже сумел хотя бы частично их выразить?

— Я полагаю, что пока вы трезвы, будет сложнее воспринять информацию о сексуальной увлечённости вами существом другого вида, — признаётся честно Дик и стакан приходится отставить.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает Хэнк, глядя в светлые глаза, и ему становится очевидно при том, как старательно Дик пытается показать: для него это важно, а всё произнесённое — правда, а не неловкая шутка. 

— Я люблю вас, лейтенант, — спокойный и ровный тон не может обмануть того, кто слишком много общается с андроидами. И Ричард чуть дрожит, так же, как и когда поднимал руки со сжатым пистолетом, зная, что обязан выстрелить в голову маленькой девочке-девианту. — И понимаю, что мои чувства останутся безответны, поэтому я хотел сделать признание максимально безболезненным для вас.

— А для тебя? — тихо спрашивает Хэнк, делая шаг к замеревшему на месте Ричарду. 

У того округляются глаза самую малость, и этого достаточно, чтобы понять — андроид максимально удивлён.

— Мои чувства в данном контексте не имеют значения, поскольку они не доставят вам неудобств, — сухой тон никак не вяжется с этим блеском в глазах и едва заметно подрагивающими пальцами.

То, что они дрожат, собственно, Хэнк чувствует, когда кладёт свою руку на его, и волнение передаётся от андроида к нему, словно электричество по проводам.

— Возможно, неудобств не будет, Дик, — тихо отзывается Хэнк. Он знает каково это — признаваться в любви. У него был большой опыт, и не только с девушками, поэтому он понимает все те чувства, которые испытывает сейчас этот андроид.

— Я никогда не буду привлекать вас как партнёр и осознаю это, — продолжает безапелляционно Ричард, и Хэнк слабо улыбается, глядя в голубые глаза и хмыкая.

— Мы можем выяснить это, — невозмутимо говорит он, чуть щурясь. — Физиология проста. 

На этой фразе, похоже, Ричард ломается, потому что его глаза вообще теряют осмысленное выражение. Он что-то обсчитывает, или скачивает статистику из интернета, или делает ещё какую-то подобную чушь — не важно. Важно то, что несколько секунд спустя он кивает, наклоняется ближе и целует.

Мягко и по-детски, но сладко. 

В теле зарождается возбуждение, медленно, но верно. Для этого и нужно-то ухватить напарника за уложенные короткие волосы и притянуть ближе, углубляя поцелуй. Дик учится стремительно, повторяя движения языка, губ и, определённо, попутно изучая мануалы, ведь он кусает Хэнка. Кусает так, что у того срывается стон.

Сбившееся дыхание явно показывает — Хэнк не остаётся равнодушным и не собирается останавливать себя в желании продолжить. Напротив, он получает невероятное удовольствие от синтетических губ, сжимающих его в крепком объятии рук и приятной прохлады тела андроида.

Ричард напорист, страстен и так старателен, что Хэнк не может перестать думать о том, что чёртовы андроиды остаются профессионалами даже здесь. Они борются за первенство отчаянно, и, пускай это ни к чему не приводит, но процесс доставляет особенное удовольствие.

— Сейчас, — выдыхает Ричард и вдавливает Хэнка в стену так, словно тот ничего не весит, прежде, чем попробовать спуститься поцелуями по шее, попутно устраивая руку на поднявшемся члене и сжимая его так, сквозь слои ткани.

Вынужденное воздержание даёт о себе знать, и Хэнк не удерживает гулкого, глухого стона, когда Дик оставляет на шее собственнический засос. Они распадаются на короткий миг, и пошлый плевок в ладонь заставляет Хэнка вскинуть на мгновение брови, а уже в следующее прохладная рука соскальзывает под пояс брюк, нашаривая возбуждённый член.

— Блять, блять, я сейчас... — шипит Хэнк, чувствуя, как безапелляционно сильно, крепко сжимается сладкий кулак на его члене, а запястье двигается с такой скоростью, которая и не снилась простому смертному. 

И если бы не смазка, то он бы орал, балансируя на грани между удовольствием и болью. И даже такая забота проникает под кожу, заставляя признать — Дик возбуждает его во всех смыслах.

— Да, — соглашается Ричард, и за мгновение до того, как горячий член выстреливает спермой в сжатую ладонь, накрывает губы Хэнка своими, снова целуя крепко и властно.

Нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя, и, пока Хэнк старается отдышаться, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Ричарда, то чувствует, как тот его раздевает, следуя собственным представлениям о правильном.

— Я полагаю, что эксперимент можно считать успешным, — говорит Дик, и в голосе звучат слабые оттенки радости, когда он подаёт по-прежнему холодное пиво Хэнку.

— Не понял, — хмыкает тот в ответ, делая большой глоток, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло.

— Нужно повторить, — с профессиональной уверенностью заключает Ричард, и Хэнк улыбается, глядя на то, как на спокойном лице появляется самая настоящая радость.


End file.
